A Forbidden Love
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: They had kissed … hadn't they? Yes, they had definatley kissed. It had only been for a few seconds and it had been a complete accident but it most definatley counted as a kiss Lester/Jess
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**A/N : I NORMALLY SUPPORT BECKER/JESS BUT I SAW THE SCENE WHERE LESTER AND JESS ARE TRAPPED IN THE ARC TOGETHER WITH A LOAD OF PREDATORS, AND I THOUGHT IT WAS SORT OF SWEET. SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A STORY THAT SHIPPED LESTER/JESS. ALSO JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY LESTER DOESN'T HAVE A WIFE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF THESE TWO THEN DON'T READ ON. IF YOU DO, ENJOY.**

* * *

Lester was a complicated man and he didn't expect or desire anyone to understand him. He led his own, more or less boring life and the young hooligans he worked with lived theirs. He had spent most of his life clinging onto the social ladder by his fingernails and it had landed him as leader of the Arc, but because of his chosen lifestyle he had ended up alone . That worked for him, alone was a safe option, alone meant he wasn't bound down by anybody. However as he lay bleeding, cold, and trapped with future predators growling ferociously around him he found regret churning up inside of him. If he died now then who would miss him? The answer scraped against his mind. Nobody will miss you James, not one soul. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if everybody he knew threw a party to celebrate his demise, he was after all disliked by many.

He had cut all connections with his family. Why had he done that? He guessed he had been ashamed of them. Despite the way he spoke and acted he hadn't had a good start in life. He had found it easier to just simply forget about his beginnings, and with it he had distanced himself entirely.

His friends … yeh that was the biggest joke he had ever heard. He didn't kid himself, he didn't have friends. He had fellow workers, acquaintances and business contacts, but he had no friends. He knew that he treated others badly, that he had scorned many, and that those who had once been his friends would given half a chance kill him with their bare hands. However it looked like the future predator had just gotten to him first.

Blood was pumping from his chest in it's gallons, soaking through his shirt and pooling out beside him onto the floor and his poor heart was beating slower with each passing second. He heard breathing from beside him, momentarily confusing him. It sounded human enough, and was raspy as though whoever it was coming from was finding it hard to breath. That was when he remembered. " Jess." He muttered out loud. He tilted his head sideways and saw to his horror Jess lying slumped on the ground, a huge gash scored into shoulder and a deep cut on her face. " Jess." He tried to wake the field coordinator. As he stared at her he realised just how truly young she was. Guilt flooded through him, this was all his fault. He should never have hired her, she was far too young to die. Far too young to be caught up in any of this for that matter. He wouldn't be missed but he's sure that the lovely, bubbly Jessica Parker had family and plenty of friends that adored her. It was hard not to adore her he thought to himself. Over the past few hours he had spent with Jess he had quite possibly given out more of his true self to Jessica than he had with anyone before. He'd grown quite attached to her he realised, a little shocked by the revelation. He wasn't prone to getting attached to anyone, at least until now. Why was Jess any different? He watched in relief as the young woman's eyes flickered open and met his.

Jess's jaw dropped, " Oh my god, Lester. " She said, panic lacing her words. She crawled over to him and looked at him sorrowfully. " Are you ok? " She asked him.

" What do you think?" He snapped back sarcastically. He immediately regretted it as tears began welling up within Jess's eyes. He sighed heavily and wiped away the watery droplets as they cascaded down her cheeks. " Now, don't cry. That'll do neither of us any good. " He whispered hoarsely. He didn't want to scare Jess but he could already feel deaths bony fingers dragging him into the darkness.

" Sorry stupid question." She muttered.

" Mmm." He managed a small hum, " Jessica … I." He began, trying to find the strength to get in last words " No matter what you or the rest of the team think of me." He paused slightly, " I'm proud of you. All of you. Tell the others…" He felt his jaw fall slack and the blackness rip him from reality.

" No, this isn't a time for goodbyes Lester. Just hang on in there. " Jess's trembling words were the last things he heard.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE X**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN.**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT … YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE ARE MY INSPIRATION**

**A/N2: I HAVE A SUMMER JOB NOW, SO FOR THE NEXT SIX WEEKS MY LIFE IS GOING TO BE PRETTY CHAOTIC. I HOPE THAT YOU CAN BARE WITH MY UPDATING BEING SO ATROCIOUS.**

* * *

Lester was immediately aware of eyes watching him, but he was far too weak to care who they belonged to. Pain was coursing through his body at an alarmingly fast rate and it felt as if he had been kicked in the head several times over. It was most disconcerting, not knowing what was going on, where he was, and what the hell had just happened to him. He was stuck in darkness that seemed to stretch on endlessly. He couldn't make head or tail of his surroundings nor had he the foggiest of how he had ended up in wherever he was. Though he did know one thing ; something bad had happened.

That's when he heard it in the depths of his mind ; a loud bloodcurdling screech. An image of a vile creature racing towards him haunted him. He just wanted to run but he couldn't, he was stuck vast. The creature was nearing him with each passing second. It was so close now. So unbearably close. It's hot, stinking breath was specking on his skin and it's strong hind legs were beating against the ground. Lester felt his breath hitch within his chest, and then it was all too late. The creature lunged at him, it's ominous jaws snapped at him.

He found himself jerking upwards, out of the dark and into a blindingly bright world. He groaned, blinking away the burning light. He found himself dazed and confused. These were two things completely foreign to James Lester and they made him feel positively sick to the stomach . He immediately found himself being poked and prodded by blurry a figure. All too soon he realised where he was, and the events that had led him here all came flooding back.

The anomalies. Loads of them appearing everywhere. Being trapped in the Ark. The creatures. Being attacked. Jess. The medical bay.

He swallowed down hard as guilt consumed him. When he had been attacked he had left the young girl to fend for herself. What had happened to her? He'd never forgive himself if the creatures had gotten to her.

With a grunt he tried to push himself off the small metal bed that he was currently slumped on but was immediately pushed back down. " Sir, you need to rest," A man that he recognised as one of the Arcs many medics told him firmly.

Normally Lester would have argued with the man but he was far too tired, and in far too much agony to really care, " Yes, fine." He mumbled, waving the man off, " Now, off with you man. Haven't you got a job to do?" He raised his left eyebrow and gave the man the best glare that he could muster.

However the glare didn't seem to have the desired effect because the medic only seemed to grin at him, an annoyingly huge grin it was too, " I believe this is my job, sir." The man replied sarcastically. The cheek of it!

" If you want to be useful, go retrieve miss parker for me. There's a good man, off you pop." He nodded in the direction of the door.

" I really don't think it's a good idea for you to have visitors right now sir." The medic informed him.

" Nonsense! I'm perfectly fine! Now go fetch miss Parker before I call the minister and have your guts for garters. You'll be out of your job before you can say … " He was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of heels clanking along the Arc corridors. He looked up to see Jess's face peering at him from outside the medical bay door, " Come in miss Parker." He ordered, waving the shy girl in. He turned to the medic, " Go, I'll be fine. I want to talk to miss Parker." Narrowing his eyes he hissed, " Alone."

The medic shrugged, shook his head and with one daring glance back at his boss and the field coordinator, left.

Lester watched as Jess slowly approached him and to his surprise found that she was acting quite nervously around him. Did he really make people that terrified? It was mildly amusing to say the least, but as much as it made him internally laugh he found himself feeling quite worried as well. He knew he was strict but he liked to think that he had always been nice to the field coordinator. Yes he was capable of doing the whole nice thing! He just didn't let it show all too often. Jess was probably one of the very few he spared a kind word to.

He noted her red puffy eyes and the three small stitches sewn into her pale flesh on her cheek, " I'm sorry. " Her first words were both utterly shocking as well as completely heart shattering.

" For what, hmmm? " He hummed the question gently, reaching out for her hand.

She took his hand and for one very long, and very awkward moment just stared at it, " I should have stopped those creatures from attacking you. " She sighed tiredly, " I'm the field coordinator for goodness sake! I should have kept some men here. It's just I … I. " She was stuttering now with a fresh batch of tears welling in her eyes.

" Shhh. I don't want to hear it miss Parker. You weren't to know that Connors infernal machine was going to open an anomaly within the Arc. Without you a lot more people would have died today. Without you I probably wouldn't have held on." He whispered the last part as he realised how true that particular statement actually was.

Jess squeezed his hand slightly, " Don't say that Lester. I couldn't bare the thought of you dying. " Her words were so genuinely filled with care that he began to feel himself tearing up.

" Lester, are you crying?" Jess leant forwards slightly.

He inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of what smelt like very expensive perfume. He shifted under the thin covers and blinked rapidly, shaking his head, " Don't be so preposterous!" He growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Jess grinned broadly at him and went to peck him on the cheek but just as she was doing so Lester twisted his head. It was only a slight movement but it meant that Jess missed his cheek entirely. His eyes widened in the realisation of Jess's lips making contact with his own. Jess appeared to be in about as much shock as he, and it took several moments for their lips to unlock.

By now Jess had turned a violent shade of red and was slowly backing out of the medical bay. She looked just as confused as Lester currently felt.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has shown support for this story so far.**

* * *

Lester was finally back on his feet. Both the man himself, and everyone within ten feet of him were quite glad of this fact. However, Jess was an exception to this rule. As guilty as it made her feel she truly wished that Lester was still lying in the medical bay, because it was so much easier to avoid a person when they were confined to one room.

The reason for her avoidance was an utterly mortifying one, and even thinking about it now made her cheeks burn a furious shade of red. She just couldn't help but question what had actually happened between her and her boss. They had kissed … hadn't they? Yes, they had definatly kissed. It had only been for a few seconds and it had been a complete accident but it most definatly counted as a kiss. The thing that confused her the most was that whatever they had shared all those days ago had felt right. It shouldn't have felt right, but it had, and that terrified her. Lester was her boss for goodness sake! What was wrong with her? Lester was twice her age, and well he was just … Lester.

That fact alone should have deterred her from constantly thinking of him in a romantic manner but it hadn't. All she had been able to think about for the past three days were his lips, the way his stubble had gently tickled across her skin, his strong, over powering aroma. As a result of this she hadn't been quite her normal, chatty self and people had started to notice. She'd already been asked by all of her team mates if she was ok. Did she really come across as being a pathetic little girl, filled with insecurities? To worsen things Lester had asked to see her several times and for each of those times she had found excuses to not go. Now it was just a matter of time before she had to have a long, awkward conversation with him, perhaps a conversation that would end with her getting the sack.

She silently wondered what she was even still doing at the Arc. Everyone had gone home early as it appeared nothing exiting was happening. No anomalies, no danger, no prehistoric beasts roaming the streets, nothing, everything was quiet. So what was she still doing here? She supposed it was because if she was at home then she'd be tempted to sleep. It's when she sleeps that she remembers, it's in that time that the nightmares wreck havoc in her mind. Perhaps she should go anyway… just leave … get away from it all.

She pushed herself up off her plump red chair and sighed deeply. However as she began to walk away from the ADD the lights above her began flickering franticly . Her heart simultaneously began pumping her blood through her veins aggressively. She quickened her pace but she just wasn't fast enough and soon the flickering lights came to a standstill, and Jess was plunged into darkness. She was all alone, in the vast blackness, little Jess, once again so frightened and lost. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the last time she had been in a situation like this, but it was impossible, the memories were already sweeping in. She can still feel Lester's blood staining her hands, so hot and sticky, and so impossibly red. She can still hear the screeching noises of the predators closing in. She opened her eyes and bit her lip, because for a moment, one tint moment, she saw something move. It had only been a slight movement, a tiny unnoticeable flicker of colour, but it was enough to set fire to all of Jess's fears.

Tears pricked behind her eyes and she sank to her knees in defeat. They had come for her, the creatures from hell, and now they were going to slaughter her. She sat there, sobbing uncontrollably, waiting for the end, but it didn't come.

" Jess. " A voice whispered sorrowfully from near by, " Oh Jess. "

Jess froze as she felt arms wrap around her but quickly melted into the warm body that was snuggled next to hers. She hardly dared to open her eyes because she knew who the person she was clinging onto was, and just how wrong all of this was. It was just so wrong, on so many different levels.

" It's ok Jess. It's just a power cut. I'm here, and everything is going to be absolutely fine." Despite there being so many things wrong with what was happening his voice quelled her fears, and encouraged her to open her eyes.

Even in the darkness she could make out the defined face of her boss, " Sorry, just me being silly. For a moment I thought… " She trailed off into a rambling mess.

She could have been mistaken but for a moment she felt Lester's grip on her tighten, " Do you want to know a secret miss Parker?" He asked her softly.

" What?" Jess croaked hoarsely, her voice was thick with her salty tears.

" For a moment ..I did too." She felt Lester place a chaste kiss upon her head.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**

**Feel free to check out my other fan fictions on my profile page. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own.**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has show support for this story so far.**

* * *

Jess sat teetering on the edge of Lester's sofa, chewing her lip nervously. Why had she come here again? This was a very, extremely bad idea. She should be home right now, not sat on her boss's sofa. She glanced around the flat, soaking up every detail. It was so very Lester. So clinical, and spacious with an air of grandness about it.

" Tea?" Jess jerked her head round in shock at the familiar voice of James Lester.

" No thanks." She shook her head, smiling slightly.

" Of course not! Perhaps we should just go for something a bit stronger, hmmm? Finish that drink we were going to have before ... well, you know ..." He trailed off. She was about to decline his offer but then as she looked into his eyes right then and there, she recognised the fear and the pain that she so often felt these days writhing within his eyes. She couldn't leave him, not now.

She stood up and walked over to him, and flashed him her best grin, " Why not? Lets live a little." She nudged him playfully, surprisingly drawing out a small smile from Lester.

Jess's heart beat increased rapidly. It was on very few occasions that she got to see him smile but when he did it was like he instantly brightened her world. He was her world. It was a terrifying thought though because once upon a time Jess Parker hadn't particularly liked him. He was her boss, the man who like to give orders and throw tantrums when they weren't obeyed, and that was that. Now, one hour spent in the dark lying side by side at the clutches of death, everything had changed. She saw him differently, and she hoped that he saw her differently too. Perhaps he wouldn't just see her as a foolish young girl that just happened to be good at what she did. She highly doubted that though, because despite everything nothing had changed really. He was still her boss, still Lester.

" Very well. " Lester nodded and walked over into the large kitchen area that occupied most of the flat. He reached up to one of the tallest cubards and drew out a large bottle of fine scotch. He glanced up at her sheepishly, " It always pays to have a supply." He told her whilst pouring out two glasses.

Jess grabbed hers enthusiastically and placed the cold material of the glass on her lips before downing the fiery liquid in one swig. She giggled in amusement as Lester's jaw dropped dramatically.

" And to think I thought you were teetotal." He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head, " Jessica Parker you never fail to surprise me." He smirked, sipping gently at his own beverage.

* * *

Quite a few drinks later and Jess could barely see straight. Now lying lazily on the sofa she felt her eyes sliding shut as the alcohol finally played it's toll on her.

" Jess we need to talk." Jess immediately came back to her senses as the whisper tickled against her eardrum.

jerking her head up she squinted at the blurry figure of Lester looming over her, " About what?" She mumbled sleepily.

" About what's going on with us." She felt a hand coil around her own.

Jess's eyes widened, " I wasn't aware there was a us." She squeaked in surprise.

" There isn't Jess. There can't be." He told her firmly.

" Oh." Jess exhaled deeply as she felt a part of herself break at Lester's words, " Why don't you like me?" She whispered.

She heard him groan uneasily, " Not liking you isn't the problem Jess." He chuckled slightly under his breath, " In fact I like you perhaps a little too much. " He leant impossibly close to her, " But this can't happen, I'm sorry."

She huffed, and playfully tugged at his tie to loosen it, "Then what's stopping you then?" Jess was thankful for the alcohol running through her veins that was providing her with her current courage. She knew if she hadn't been quite so tipsy she would have never gotten the gut to ask him such a question.

" You're so young. Surely you can't really want to be with me. What do I have to offer you?" He leant in even closer. He was impossibly close now. So close to her lips. She sniffed and caught a whiff of his unique scent that she had come to love as much as the man it belonged to. She should just kiss him now. What was stopping her? Nothing. Nothing was stopping her.

" Well ... there is something you can offer me." She smiled at him and ran a hand down his jaw line.

" Oh yes?" He raised his eyebrow, seeming to tense ever so slightly, " And what would that be?" He questioned her.

She traced her fingers over the smooth upward curl of his lips and giggled. Pulling him closer she told him, " Your lips." She slowly brought her own lips crashing onto his, hesitating slightly to see if she had permission to do so. It seemed from the almost purr like sound he made in his throat she did. As her lips finally made contact with his sirens began wailing in her mind. Stop this now! Jess this is wrong! Just stop! However Jess found ignorance to be a bliss and simply pushed her doubts to one side, besides she was really quite enjoying herself.

Lester was a very good kisser indeed.

* * *

**Want to make a fellow writer happy? :-)**

**Then follow the steps below.**

**The Review game**

**1. Leave a review on this fic.**

**2. I'll review one of your fan fictions and add you onto my alert/fave list. To those who haven't written stories yet then I'll add you onto my alert list anyway so if you do write anything I'll be able to review it straight away. If you're a guest on this site and don't actually have an account then leave a prompt in a review and I'll write a one shot based on that prompt dedicated to you. ( Because I feel bad that you guys that haven't got accounts can't join in.)**

**3. Post this either on your profile page or on the bottom of your next story update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved so far. Your support means the world to me. **

* * *

Lester awoke to the sound of steady breathing that wasn't his own. His head felt retched, and it took him for what felt like hours to shift through the clouded events of the night prior to waking up. When his memories finally poured into his mind he bolted up. Lying, practically curled on his lap was Jessica Parker.

He cringed. He had kissed Jessica. She had kissed him back.

This was the exact same thing that he had been trying to avoid. He couldn't give her the impression that he had feelings for, because he was James Lester: He couldn't afford to have such trivial emotions.

Then why did you invite her over James? What exactly did you think was going to happen? A small, snide voice remarked from the dark, murky depths of his hung-over mind.

I was being polite! He shouted inwardly at the voice.

He wanted nothing more than to escape the situation, and the overwhelming emotions crashing over him, and to push the girl off his lap, and run away. However as he stared at the young, girl he found he didn't have the heart to do so. She looked so peaceful, and happy. Those were two things that he's sure she's not when she's awake. Ever since he had been hospitalised because of that darn future predator attacking him she had become withdrawn, and nervous. Then of course there had been that first kiss that they had shared. Though their first kiss didn't really count. He had been taken by surprise and it had been clearly an accident on her part.

Which brought him to their second kiss. They had both been drunk out of their minds. He had used her. He should have stopped the kiss, but he hadn't. What did that say about him? That he was a sad, lonely old man who took advantage of young, helpless girls. Jessica Parker may have given him consent, but that could have very well been the alcohol talking. Why would she want anything to do with him? She could have anyone she wanted to. Why would she pick him out of all the handsome, youthful men out there?

He watched as her features switched from calm, to distorted panic. Trembles began vibrating through the young girl into him. He wrapped his arms around her out of habit. He hated this : How she had been effected by working for the ARC. He felt guilty. He had been the one to give her the job. This was all his fault.

Jess had everything going for her. She was beautiful, smart, and just a generally lovely girl. He supposed that's why he had become so besotted with her. She could do anything she wanted, and yet she was in a job where she was constantly in the line of danger.

Gently running a hand through her hair he cradled her, " Shh Jess." He whispered, "You're ok. You're here with me. " He felt foolish doing this. He had most defiantly crossed the line of just being just her boss. In fact that line was quickly becoming just a blur on the horizon.

She whimpered slightly, but began to rouse.

His head pounded aggressively. This was partly because of the hangover, and partly because he was trying his hardest to think of what he was going to say to her. What does one say after something such as kissing, and waking up in a most compromised position.

Her eyes opened. His heart froze.

She moaned slightly, "How much did I drink last night?" She asked.

"Too much." He swallowed. Did she remember what had occurred between them?

She jerked away from him, and slid off of his lap and onto the floor, "Lester?" She questioned him.

"Yes Parker, that's me." He replied coolly, hiding his emotions behind the mask that he had so often used in his life time.

" I , I'm sorry … I've got to go." She stammered, struggling to her feet, and walking hurriedly to the door. Right that answered his question then. She remembered everything.

He winced as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone to mull over his thoughts.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers**

* * *

Jess was practically running through the ARC hallways, stacks of paperwork in hand. Usually she dreaded the handwritten paperwork that she had to do, but today she was quite glad of it. It gave her an excuse to not think, and at the moment not thinking was quite a relief. If she allowed herself to think then her thoughts would immediately jump to her boss. James Lester.

They had kissed, twice infact. The first time had been an accident, the second influenced by her own selfish wants, and alcohol. It wasn't that she wanted to forget it, it was the fact that she couldn't forget, the fact that she was craving for a third kiss.

It couldn't happen!

Two times was bad enough on her part. She was lucky Lester hadn't fired her for her foolish actions yet.

As she raced down the ARC hallways she collided with something hard, and evidently by the winded cry of Oof, alive. She blinked, dropped all of her papers to the ground, and tottered backwards. At first she was terrified that it was Lester. There was already an incredibly large list of things she had done to gain a stamp in her boss's bad books, and she didn't want to add bumping into him at a colossal speed as well. As her chaotic thought gradually calmed down, she realized that it was in fact Captain Becker.

She felt a startled blush crawling up her cheeks immediately, and went to collect her dropped papers, but Becker was already picking them up for her, " Sorry. " She sighed, accepting the papers off the soldier. Her awkwardness was only increased by the fact that she used to have a major crush on the Captain. Though she knew that she was now over it, she couldn't help but feel a little flustered around him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled, " Watch it Jess." He joked mildly, but his expression was far from joking. He didn't look annoyed with her, just worried. A frown was embedded in his forehead,

" Are you OK?" He asked, sounding genuinely worried.

" I _erm." That was a good question. Was she OK? She swallowed down on the hot, and painful emotions gurgling up within her. She realized, far too late, that she was crying. That was her bodies way of telling her, no _you're not OK Jessica Parker. _

Becker looked a little scared and unsure, but that soon passed, and his arms were soon looped around her in a hug, a rather awkward one at that, but it comforted her none the less " Jessica, what's wrong?" He asked her gently. She didn't answer him, but she found she couldn't even if she had wanted to. She was overtaken by huge, wracking sobs. She felt herself being dragged along the corridor, but she hardly paid attention to where Becker was taking her, that is until she was quite literally lifted up and plonked on a seat. It was then that she realized that they were inside Becker's office, " Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Becker asked, his deep eyes emoting a disturbing amount of care .

She shook her head, glancing around the small, dark room. The room was a little like a bomb had hit it, which was surprising since the head of security spent very little, if any, time in the office, " I can't. " She nibbled on her lower lip.

" Jess, you can tell me anything. I like to think I'm your friend. I want to help." His concern was deepening by the minute, and she instantly found herself wanting to spill the beans on everything.

Could she though _ Could she really tell Becker this. A part of her told her that it was an incredibly bad idea to tell him _ he wouldn't understand _ he wouldn't look at her the same way again. However something deep within her was calling out for help. She needed someone to turn to, and Becker was offering his ears. She breathed out deeply, " You'll laugh." She said, certain that laughing would be the exact reaction she would receive if she told Becker about what had occurred between her and their boss.

" I can promise you that I won't laugh. " He assured her.

" Really?" She questioned him uncertainly.

" Really. " He smiled in confirmation.

That was all she needed to fall over the edge. She found herself telling him everything. From the very beginning to the present. He didn't interrupt her. He was a far better listener than she had anticipated. However he was turning a little pale, and looked quite uncomfortable as she went into perhaps a little too much detail about her and Lester's kisses. By the end of her rambling tale, Becker was deflating in his chair. His mouth formed a shocked 'O' and he slipped down his chair.

" Well _ wasn't expecting that." He mumbled.

She lowered her head in shame. He clearly saw her as a pathetic, emotional girl, with an odd attraction to older men. More tears were already starting to form, and she was beginning to shake. However she found those tears soon drying as Becker placed his hand over hers, " Don't you dare shed another tear." He warned her playfully. She laughed a little, and he grinned in response, " That's more like it."

Her laughter died within her throat when she realized there was still the slight matter of how to handle her situation, " Tell me what to do Becker."

He sat back, arms folded across his chest, eyes squinted in deep thought, cogs turning within his mind, " It depends. Did Lester force you to kiss him?" He winced a little as he said the word kissing, but other than that stayed deadly serious.

" No of course not! He would never do that to me! In fact it was me who wanted to kiss him." She exclaimed, horrified at the thought. Lester was a kind and gentle hearted person, even if he didn't show it to the world, and she was certain that he would never force her to do anything that she didn't want to do.

" So you wanted to kiss him? _ So you want to be with him." Becker continued.

" Yes I do! But _"

" But nothing Jessica!" He interrupted her, " If you want something then go for it. "

A smile wriggled across her face, " Thanks Becker." She leant across and hugged him briefly.

She knew exactly what she had to do now. She had to find Lester, and she had to tell him exactly how she felt.

* * *

**Please leave a review x **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to my readers**

* * *

Lester was jumpier than a timid deer prancing across a road of oncoming traffic. His nose had been truly knocked out of joint - he'd lost all sense of control. He was usually able to walk into the ARC with at least the knowledge that he was able to keep everything under thumb. Dull, boring, and under control - that's how he liked things.

Though he supposed he'd just have to go with dull and boring for now. He moaned in defeat at the sight of all the latest reports, and various bits and pieces of paperwork lay scattered upon his desk. His head throbbed as heavy reminder of the hangover that was still playing havoc with what little part of his mind wasn't intoxicated.

It was a true lesson for him to not drink so heavily again. Y_ou're not a teenager anymore James _a tiny voice in the back of his mind said cynically.

He reluctantly made his way to his desk, sinking into his large black- leather office chair. He rested his head in his hand and let out a long berated sigh. Life was certainly being cruel to him of the late. It was bad enough to be falling into the traps of having a crush like a immature little schoolboy, but for him to actually face reality after a night of downing an extravagant amount of alcohol, well, it was just purely ghastly.

On top of that, the image of Jess's face when she'd woken up beside him was pestering him something chronic. She'd looked many things but the most obvious one was repulsed. Repulsed, terrified, and full of regret. These were all words that described her perfectly, and no wonder, he'd feel the exact same way if he'd been in her position. He wasn't exactly a pretty sight to lay eyes on first thing in the morning, nor was he the kind of person she deserved to wake up to. He was too old for this never-ending heartache. It'd crept up on him before he could even blink. One moment in time, and suddenly he was weighed under by all these feelings - feelings he wasn't sure of how to react to - feeling he didn't know how to put aside. He'd have to though - putting them aside and forgetting all about them would be best for both parties, if not for his own sanity, but for Jess's sake.

It was then that he heard three knocks on his door. His head pounded in protest as the sound reverberated through his brain, " Not now." He sighed, waving his hand in a gesture that he hoped would tell the person that was currently standing in his office doorway that he wasn't in the mood to talk. There was another three knocks - this time louder and more insistent, " I said not now!" He yelled, immediately regretting it as his whole world began to spin. Wincing, he raised his head, immediately meeting the ARC's field coordinator. He was stunned into silence, he was powerless to do anything but stare.

" Hi." She greeted him nervously, nibbling her lower lip.

" Morning Jess." He murmured, rubbing his pounding head.

" Lester I -" She started to speak but began to choke up.

" It's Ok." He said, grimacing, in emotional pain rather than physical. He didn't blame her for what had happened. He'd wanted it, craved it even.

" No, Lester, things are far than Ok." She told him firmly, striding into his office with a new burst of confidence.

" Aren't they?" He tried to sound sarcastic, cold, distant, he failed appallingly. He was crumbling, his hardened heart was melting, his tough exterior broken, and he was suddenly very much feeling his age. Old and alone. That was him. That would always be him.

" No." She shook her head and came to sit on the chair opposite him.

" I need to get something off my chest - I know you'll probably fire me for this - I know you'll think I'm stupid." She fidgeted, and glanced at him uncomfortably.

" I'd never think of you as stupid." He wanted to reach his hand out to her, to show how much he cared, but he managed to stop that impulse in it's tracks.

" I - really don't know where to start. I mean these things seem so much simpler in your mind, don't they?" She was turning a rosy pink, whilst staring at her hands.

" Go ahead." He spoke soothingly, trying to reassure her.

" Well - where do I begin? Do I start by telling you about all these feelings I have for you - or the fact that I quite enjoyed our kiss last night."

Lester froze. What? Were his ears deceiving him? Had he really just heard Jess say that she returned the feelings he had for her, and that she rather liked kissing him. He must have been speechless for longer that he'd thought as Jess was becoming more and more anxious looking by the minute.

" Please say something? Anything?" Jess begged him.

He frowned, sighed, and rubbed his temple in thought, " I'm old enough to be your father." He stated.

Jess hung her head in shame, " I know. I get that it's wrong, and that I shouldn't - like you. But I do, and a very good friend of mine told me that I should tell you."

Lester stood to his feet, " Sometimes things that are seen as wrong through the eyes of others are the right thing. " He brushed a finger under her chin and swallowed as he looked into her eyes, her beautifully youthful eyes, " I want you to know that I don't think of you any less than I did before we kissed - and that I quite enjoyed that kiss too." His heart was beating out of control, his nerves shattered, his strength, and will to stop his emotions from boiling to his surface weakening.

" You did?" She asked him in surprise.

" How could I have not? Any man would be lucky to have you Miss Parker - I'm just saddened that I'm not a couple of years younger." He wanted nothing more than to hold her in that moment. She was shaking, on the verge of a breakdown.

" I don't care about how old you are, or the age gap, I care about you!" She exclaimed, distraught, tears sprinkling in her eyes.

" Don't cry." He wasn't quite sure when his arms had looped around her, but for now he really doesn't care. Jessica Parker is crying, and he's the reason for her upset. This was something he would have to fix. Trembling, she looked up at him, sniffled, and tried her best to smile. It was a very feeble attempt indeed. He stroked his thumb down her cheek, trailing the now apparent tear marks on her face, " That's better." She was still shaking but not to such a great extent.

" I think I might just love you." She choked.

" And I Jessica Parker love you, but I'm afraid, this, it just can't happen. I'm sorry."

It was a sad truth, a truth that hurt, a truth that he guessed he'd just have to live with.

" I know." She whispered sorrowfully, " I know. "

The END

* * *

**MWHHA Am I evil or what? Don't worry there will be a sequel to this … once I've finished my other fan fictions. This isn't the last page of Jess's and Lester's love story. **

**Please leave one last review x **


End file.
